Undertale: A Broken King
by terrietont
Summary: As soon as all monsters rejoiced to the surface, all was going well. But the former King of the underground was still fighting his demons and his grief came back to haunt him. Not only losing his child. But losing love from his Wife. Asgore decides to take a dark descent. Undyne however won't have her former trainer let himself down that easily.


**A/N: Hey everyone! So I had this idea to make like a father,daughter kind of Undyne and Asgore story, where Asgore goes through stages of depression even after returning to the surface. Yes I will eventually put Tori and Gorey back together because I love the ship. But I wanted to make like an Undyne Asgore father daughter relationship and what Undyne does to help Asgore.**

Chapter 1: endless sobs

Every night she would hear him in the other room. She would notice the ongoing sobs and hiccups of a grown man.

She tried to hold herself together, but some nights she couldn't, her face would give away vacant stares of sorrow and sympathy. It wouldn't be enough to cry about, but she'd feel torn up inside.

"W-what's wrong Undyne?" Alphys asked worryingly from inside her bedroom.

Undyne sighed sadly. "Poor Asgore... he's been crying on the couch for over five days now." She explained.

Alphys moaned in sympathy. "P-poor Asgore... it must be a-about his son..." she said quietly.

Undyne shook her head. "No, I think it's about.. her..." Undyne murmured silently.

Alphys nodded slowly. "Y-yeah probably that too..."

Alphys bit her lip in thought. "You sh-should go over and and t-talk to him" She insisted.

Undyne looked at her disbelief. "What?! Are you crazy Alphys!"

"I can't cheer people up! I can only bash people up!"

She explained throwing a fist into her hand.

Alphys smiled shyly. "Y-you cheered me up on our date in the g-garbage d-dump" A blush spread across the yellow monster's face.

Undyne smiled *kawaai* style as a blush formed on her own face.

"Oh come on punk!" She laughed playfully.

She took a deep breath and went into the living room, where Asgore was lying on the couch trying to get to sleep.

"Howdy Undyne, what can I do for you?" He said in a croaky voice, yet still managed to muster an upbeat tone.

"Hey Asgore, are you comfortable on that couch?" She asked.

Asgore laughed softly. "Oh no, this is quite alright Undyne"

"Are you sure? Because we could put a mattress up or something?"

Asgore smiled. "Oh that would actually be rather nice, if you do not mind?"

Undyne grinned widely. "Heh not at all Asgore!"

Undyne held up a matress twice her size, but she carried it like it was a feather.

Soon enough the former king had a more comfortable bedding arrangement.

"How about I make some tea?" Undyne said in the quiet room.

Asgore snapped out of his thoughts and turned to her. "That sounds lovely Undyne, but perhaps I should do it?" He asked

Undyne slammed her hands on the table (not meaning to frighten of course)

"No way Asgore! My house, my rules, well Alphys's and Mine's house... you get it."

Asgore chuckled softly. "Indeed, I would not want to impose on your house rules"

Undyne laughed back. "That's the spirit! Now you just sit right, I'll go make us some tea!"

Chapter 2- A father daughter moment

Asgore sipped on his tea quietly. Alphys was watching Mew Mew kissy cutie in the bedroom, a little bit over normal volume.

Asgore looked at Undyne curiously. "So how are you and Alphys?" He asked in curiosity.

Undyne shrugged. "Yeah we're good, been on a few dates haven't we Alphy?" Undyne yelled towards the bedroom.

Alphys chuckled shyly back. "Y-yep!"

Undyne laughed out. "Yeah things are going good, Papyrus finally got into cooking class, that's a start" she said.

Asgore chuckled. "Thought hopefully he can cook this time"

Both laughed along quieting down.

Undyne looked worried at Asgore. "Is everything alright Asgore?"

The former kind stiffened but smiled gently. "You do not have to worry about me Undyne. It's nothing anyone should be worrying about" he explained. Undyne looked back uncertainly. The king's smile seemed false, and in reality she knew he was internally broken.

"Asgore... you've been crying on the couch for over five days..." Undyne said softly.

Asgore's expression lowered in despair. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that... perhaps I should just go to a motel for something" He said almost nonchalantly.

Undyne looked at him shocked. "What? No! You're not going anywhere! You're staying right here okay?" She folded her arms stubbornly.

Asgore smiled weakly feeling slight tears form in his eyes. "Thank you Undyne" Asgore leaned in and gave her a hug.

Undyne' eye widened in surprise as she was embraced by him. She smiled and hugged back. "Oh you goofball!" She teased.

Asgore chuckled sadly.

Undyne grinned suddenly coming up with an idea. "How about we go for a run tomorrow? That'll lift your spirits!" She beamed.

Asgore shrugged. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt" he said.

"That's the spirit!" Undyne yelled with passion.

She heard a slight groan from the other room. "Sorry babe" she apologized to a sleepy Alphys, claiming her voice was too loud.

Undyne yawned and felt her eyes droop. "Well, I gotta get to bed: so tomorrow we can go on an Undyne Asgore fun run!" She said pounding her fist into her hand.

Asgore smiled and lay back pulling the blanket over himself.

He glanced up at the ceiling. His eyes welled in tears and he quivered slightly.


End file.
